


Missing Cats, Found Feelings

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I honestly have no idea, M/M, anyway, i dont own an indoor cat so is this a cat thing to do?, i know my dog would do this, in my opinion, okay! finishing up posting all my other works to here, then again i only post stuff i like so, this ones pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Jellie goes missing, and Scar can’t find her— at least, not until Grian helps out and they find her, alongside something neither of them had really realized was there.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Missing Cats, Found Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> mhm, yep, more scarian bc i absolutely adore this ship. especially if its set in s6 (which this isnt) bc of the whole sahara vs concorp thing— but thats a story for another time. enjoy!

It all started early that morning. Grian was walking by the shopping district to restock his barge when he saw a sign in front of it. ‘Jellie’s Missing!’ It read in bold, bright, handwritten and panicked text. ‘If you see her, please return her to Scar ASAP!!’

Grian tucked the idea into the back of his mind, making sure to keep an eye out.

Later in the day he’d been flying back and forth between his starter base and mansion and he’s seen Scar. He’d been running through the jungle, his absolutely ridiculous-looking suit scratched and his hair dishevelled while he called out for his lost cat.

Even later, around two in the morning, Grian had been on his way back to go to bed for the night. His elytra was nearly broken so he was walking back, his legs aching and arms covered in mosquito bites, as per usual when you walked through the jungle. It was loud, as usual, and the rainforest was filled with chirping from crickets and parrots alongside the more hostile mobs. It almost drowned out the quiet sobs coming from behind a bush.

Almost.

Grian stopped in his tracks, listening a little harder just to make sure it wasn’t his imagination. Once he heard it a second time, he knew it was real. Very cautiously, Grian stepped through the grass and leaves to investigate.

“...Scar?”

Scar was curled up, his knees pulled to his chest in a sitting position, his face splotchy and his lapels wet with tears. His looked up with watery eyes, sniffling.

“G-Grian! I didn’t expect anyone to find me here, I’m so sorry,” He whimpered, his breath hitching. Grian kneeled next to him, shaking his head vigorously.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Grian took Scar’s hands in his reassuringly. “...This is about Jellie, right?”

Scar nodded, even the mention of his beloved missing cat sending him  
right back over the edge as he started bawling again.

“She’s been missing for days! I didn’t think much of it at first, she’s a cat, you understand, but now it’s been too long and I’m worried and— and—“ He stuttered to a stop, roughly wiping his hand over his eyes to dry his tears.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Grian pulled Scar forward into a hug. Scar buried his face into Grian, sobs ripping from his throat. Grian hadn’t ever seen him like this, so vulnerable and upset. “We’ll find her, I promise. But you need to take care of yourself, too.”

Scar’s breath hitched again as his irregular and sharp breathing pattern was interrupted by his failed attempt to speak.

“Just... just listen to my heartbeat and try to calm down, okay? Try to match my breathing.” Grian exaggerated his breaths, making them obvious enough for Scar to easily copy. He’d seen Cub calm Scar down once, sometime during the area 77 and hippie war from the previous season— the one time they’d taken it a bit too far —and was trying his best to replicate that.

Scar shifted, pressing the side of his head to Grian’s chest. His shaking hands got a hold onto the back of Grian’s sweater as he clutched on, desperately trying to ground himself. Grian’s hand trailed up Scar’s back to rest in his hair, softly ruffling it as he mumbled comfortingly into the top of his head.

Slowly, Scar regained control of himself and steadied his breathing. His emerald eyes, previously squeezed shut, slowly opened. He was still teary-eyed but at least he wasn’t struggling for air. 

“I’ll help you look for her tomorrow, but you need to sleep for right now.” Grian said softly, his land lingering in Scar’s hair. He seemed to want to argue, but he didn’t have the strength.

“I don’t know where I am, I got lost on my way back,” Scar mumbled. Grian wouldn’t have expected less from his somewhat foolish neighbour. Scar almost reminded him of Mumbo sometimes— or, at least Mumbo’s spoon moments.

“I don’t know where your base is either, but mine’s nearby,” Grian said. “We can go there instead, if you’d like.”

Scar nodded softly into Grian’s chest, standing up with him as he was led through the dense rainforest. He hadn’t slept properly in days, and the symptoms of sleep deprivation were slowly flowing in. Every noise felt like a jumpscare, his legs already felt like buckling after only a few minutes of walking— he was barely even awake.

Finally they arrived at Grian’s hobbit hole and stepped inside.

“I don’t think I have an extra bed, but you can sleep in mine. I can... I’ll work something out.” Grian said. Scar blinked slowly, but he was too exhausted to disagree for the moment— he barely even registered what Grian had said. 

Once the adrenaline had worn off when Grian found him, his mind had completely lost hold of his consciousness and he was veering into sleeping-while-standing-up territory.

A few minutes later he’d changed into dry and clean clothes, some pants and an oversized shirt that belonged to Grian, and crawled into the bed. He couldn’t help but notice how he was definitely going to wake up smelling like Grian when morning came.

“Good night,” Grian said from somewhere to his left. Scar repeated it back drowsily, the steady falling sensation of sleep already overtaking him.

▽

Only a few hours had passed before Scar woke. Once he’d gotten his bearings and thoughts back, he looked around. Whatever had awoken him had sounded like a cry or yelp— or, at least thats what Scar thought it was.

He listened carefully, hearing a quiet whimper coming from around the corner. He slowly, anxiously, carefully as he could possibly be, got up to investigate. He was expecting something tall and scary, a shadow on the wall perhaps.

But all he found was Grian, shaking and clutching his arms from his spot on the ground. His blanket was thrown to the side and, from the way he was whimpering oftly and occasionally kicking his legs, Scar could tell he was having a nightmare of some sort.

He wasn’t surprised; when he was a kid, growing up in the desolate woodland mansion, the times he had nightmares or night terrors were when he was either too cold or not getting enough sleep. The Vex occasionally checked in to help, but mainly Cub was the one who cared for him.

In fact, it was a miracle he hadn’t experienced one himself that night.

Of course, Scar could have just replaced the covers over Grian’s sleeping form, calmed him, and gone back. But he felt bad, seeing him like that on the floor. So instead he grabbed his own blankets and pillow, dropping them on the floor and covering them both up. 

Even if Grian were to kick off the covers now, not only would Scar notice and replace them, but Grian wouldn’t be cold for even a split second. Scar wrapped his arms around the small builder, resting his forehead on the back of Grian’s hair.

His heartbeat was beating almost as fast as Grian’s, thumping in his throat. He was lucky Grian was asleep. Grian’s breathing slowly falling back into an even breathing as the nightmare wore off thanks to Scar’s presence. He gave into the tiredness once more.

▽

It wasn’t until the next morning that Grian woke up. At first he was confused as to why he was on the ground. Then he reminded himself of the whole thing with Scar the night before.

Then he was even more confused upon finding Scar on the ground with him, properly wrapped around him and sound asleep. And he was, for the third time in nearly twenty seconds, confused as to why he actually found it enjoyable.

He wasn’t enjoying it in a strange way. He just felt comfortable like this.

Grian pondered whether or not he’d peel Scar’s arms off of him for a minute, and he decided to stay like that until Scar began to wake up (at which point he would pretend to wale up around the same time and move away to ensure minimal embarrassment on both sides.)

And the time came a little too soon for Grian’s liking. He was tightly curled up in Scar’s hold, his hands lightly placed over Scar’s, which were placed on his chest, when Scar stirred softly and mumbled something only six or seven minutes later.

Grian forced himself to follow through with his plan, pretending to also only just wake up and gently move Scar’s hands.

“Gri— Oh. Oh! I’m sorry, I just—“ Scar panicked as he remembered how he’d curled up with Grian. Part of him had hoped he’d wake up first.

“It’s alright,” Grian smiled at him with unfiltered fondness. “Were you cold or something?”

“I—“ Scar paused. How could he have not come up with a cover story? Why did he not think of something before?! “I, uh, you had a nightmare and I didn’t want you to, um,” He trailed off, his face turning beet red. Grian laughed softly. Nervously.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” He mumbled, his eyes trailing down to the floor. “It happens sometimes, it’s fine. We should go find Jellie,” Grian changed the subject as quickly as he could.

“Are... Okay. Right.” Scar blinked, standing up. That’s what Grian had said he would do, and that was Scar’s priority.

The two of them set out in different directions, both calling Jellie’s name as treaded through the jungle. It didn’t work; Jellie never showed.

“We can check the shopping district if you’d like, maybe she went through a portal.” Grian panted, out of breath from the two hours of flying and walking through the dense forest.

Scar nodded in a downcast manner, his gaze directed towards the dirt.

“C’mon, let’s go. We can ask around, see if anyone else’s seen her.” Grian gently tugged on his purple sleeve, dragging him towards his corrupting portal. It wasn’t dangerous, of course; just made to be aesthetically pleasing.

They got to the shopping district from the nether roof portal array, continuing their search. For the longest time, they got the same result.

But it seemed like luck was smiling down upon them for once, because just as Grian was about to suggest they continued searching elsewhere he heard a meow in response to his calling.

“...Jellie?” Grian asked. The meow repeated. It was a miracle! She was stuck in the unfilled cavern under the Town Hall, hidden by tall grass and flowers. Grian reached down, pulling the scrawny but undeniably familiar cat up to his chest.

He grabbed his communicator, sending Scar confirmation that he’d found her alongside his coordinates. Not even a minute later Scar flew down recklessly, teary-eyed and laughing.

“Jellie!” He screamed her name as he crash landed. Grian handed her over, chuckling softly as Scar spoke to her, telling her never to do that again and how much he loved her.

“Oh, Grian, thank you so much!” He pulled Grian into a one-armed hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I’m so happy I could kiss—“

The joy in his face turned immediately to horror and embarrassment as he cut himself off, pushing himself away with such force that Grian stumbled backwards a step or two.

“I— I didn’t mean—“ Scar fumbled over his words, his cheeks turning increasingly red each moment. Grian rolled his eyes, looking warmly at the wizard.

Inside of his head, a little voice told him to just act. Scar was evidently flustered, he had meant what he’d said. Grian wasn’t as oblivious as some of the other hermits, and he certainly wasn’t blind.

He may have acted impulsively, but Scar didn’t seem to care at all when he took a step forward, pulling Scar’s hand from it’s current position covering his face and leaning in to close the distance between them.

Scar held Jellie a little higher, using his free hand to run it through Grian’s hair and pull him closer. Grian smirked softly into the kiss before he leaned back to refill his lungs. Scar met his eyes with a quiet sigh.

“I didn’t expect that to be happening today, in the shopping district no less,” He mumbled, his hand lingering on Grian’s back.

“I wasn’t either, but I don’t mind.” Grian replied softy. His voice had taken on a lower pitch and Scar was beginning to question if this was something he could handle immediately after the high-stress situation of loosing his dear Jellie.

Scar shook his head. “Neither do I.”

Half of Grian wanted to re-initiate the kiss, but Jellie was right there and both men knew she needed to eat something. He let go of Scar’s arm, trailing his hand down one of the wizard’s scars that raggedly dripping down it.

“We should get Jellie home. “I can stick around, if you’d like.”

Scar blinked a few times to clear his head, nodding.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m fully aware that this seems like something that would have a second chapter, that was intentional, but when i tried to write p2 it just didn’t work out so this is finished here. i hope you liked it though!


End file.
